Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a workpiece discharge device for a machine tool which discharges a machined workpiece from the inside of the machine to the outside of the machine.
Description of the Related Art
As this kind of discharge device, for example, the following structure is disclosed by Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-40903. A container 6 mounted on a turret 1 is rotatably supported by a pinion shaft 7 in a position between a standby position (discharge position) and a receiving position, and the turret 1 is moved in a X-axis direction and a rack shaft 9 is pushed by contacting a workpiece W. With such rotation of the pinion shaft 7, the container 6 is revolved from the standby position to the receiving position to receive the workpiece W. By further moving the turret 1 in the X-axis direction, the container 6 is revolved in a reverse direction to discharge the workpiece W by rotating a lever 10, and the workpiece W is discharged outside the machine through a workpiece duct 35 by moving the turret 1 in the Z-axis direction (see paragraphs [0022], [0023], and FIGS. 1 and 2 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-40903).
In the conventional device, the workpiece is discharged by revolving the turret and moving the turret in the X-axis direction and the Z-axis direction. Therefore, the structure and these operations easily become complicated, and also, it has a problem of an increase in cost.
Further, the structure in which the container is supported by a ball stopper in each of the receiving position and the discharge position is employed, and therefore, the holding force is not sufficient. It is concerned that for example, when the workpiece is large in size or heavy in weight, it may be difficult to receive and discharge the workpiece.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. For example, certain features of the preferred described embodiments of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages and/or providing certain advantages, such as, e.g., disadvantages and/or advantages discussed herein, while retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.